You Are My Only One
by Mile Sixx Wwegirl
Summary: Evan and Chris have always fought with each other, they have embarrassed mutually, but that game turned into a love/hate romance.


contains mxm pairing

**Warning: SLASH. Contains mxm : Not mine.**

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine

**Levae a revew**

Why do you keep doing that?" he demanded madly. But he had no answer. "Why do you keep embarrassing me? Why do you make me tap out and making me look like a miserable coward in front of everyone?" he asked again.

"Doing what?" the older man said turning around to face the younger one.

"Making me tap out in our matches and speaking shit about me!" Evan grumbled.

Chris chuckled, "That's what you deserve" he said calmly.

Evan frowned "And what do _you_ deserve? I'm tired of being embarrassed by you and your stupid speeches every show!"

"Yeah, whatever kid." Chris mumbled as he pushed Evan and got out of the room.

Those words stabbed Evan; those were the words that hurt him the most. Even though he entered to that locker room to discuss about Chris way of being, what Chris just said hurt him badly.

He shook his head and sat on the couch grabbing his hair. He started breathing slowly so tears wouldn't come down.

But what Evan said was true, Chris was just like his enemy, they had started a feud but Evan never thought it would be like that.

He never thought Chris would call him stupid, would slap him, and would laugh about his moves and his way to wrestle.

Chris was an expert in embarrassing other wrestlers and now Evan was his target. He wanted to make him feel miserable and he was making it.

The whole storyline went further than just in the ring. It touched Evan's feelings right away.

His whole world crumbled down in that moment. He started sobbing as he cried with his head between his hands.

He thought about it again and again. He didn't only admire Chris but he started feeling other things for him.

His heart screamed his name and he thought about Chris every passing second, when he closed his eyes Chris was there; when he slept he was on his dreams.

Now his whole world turned around Chris. But, he didn't know why. Chris was always mocking about him, and whenever he did that Evan was grounded.

Evan didn't even know what Chris thought about him. And even worst for him, he thought Chris hated him.

He thought he will never be with him; by his side, being something more than just mates in wrestling.

"What's wrong!" he yelled alone in the room, the echo bounced. His sobbing became louder.

Meanwhile, Chris was walking thru the backstage corridors with no specific place to go. His mind was also in Evan.

_What does that kid want from me? _He thought. He was also confused as hell. _What do_ I_ want from him? _

_And what do you deserve? I'm tired of being embarrassed by you and your stupid speeches every show! _Evan had told him. He couldn't forget those words, for some reason he felt bad.

He wanted to say sorry but that wasn't part of his nature, at least not with young superstars, not with people that for him, didn't deserve it.

Chris got tired of the entire situation and went back to the hotel. Once in his room he lied down on his bed. And he started thinking about Evan again.

Why the hell was Evan Bourne on his head all the time and he had just realized it. His ego wanted to make Evan embarrassed. He didn't even know why.

Chris just wanted to mock him. A sudden flashback passed thru Chris's head; Evan's first show.

Evan's very first show; where Chris saw him for the first time. Evan was wearing his in-ring attire, he was waiting and waiting and that smile on his face didn't disappear.

Chris had just finished wrestling. "Hey junior! Your first show huh?" he asked and gave him the hand.

"Yeah" Evan said enthusiastically. Chris chuckled as the new superstar's music sounded in the whole coliseum and he ran out.

Chris shook his head trying to forget it. What did Evan have to do with his life. They had a feud, and Chris had had many feuds in his life, but why was this one, taking part of his life.

Evan covered his face with the blanket and closed his eyes tightly, as if that was going to numb his pain.

That night was endless for both of them; they couldn't stop thinking in each other. And they had to wait a whole week to speak again.

That week passed slowly, especially for Evan, he suffered the most. He wasn't accepting what he felt. He _didn't_ want to accept it.

"What do I have to do?" he asked to himself in his empty house.

He was seeking for the response of that question, the shadows and the fog consuming his heart slowly as each minute, each second he thought of his, so called enemy; in a way he shouldn't.

He took rudely his bag from the bed and rushed to the airport. At least he was seeing Chris the entire week.

Raw was going on a tour to Latin America, sun, beach, party. What else did the Raw roster deserve.

They had to film one more Raw, and that same night they had to be flying to Mexico together.

Once in their respective locker rooms, they put on their attires, and they waited for their match while they watched Raw on their couches.

The General Manager was unknown, even for the Raw roster, he kept sending e-mails and they were all tired of that.

"And I quote" Michael Cole was saying as he read the new e-mail once again. Chris rolled his eyes.

"The next match is for the Number one contender to the World Tag Team championships. It is going to be a mega-match, involving 4 chosen pairs. The first pair is compounded by Randy Orton and Edge, the second one Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, the next one The Miz and John Morrison, and the last but not least, Evan Bourne and Chris Jericho." He read.

"What?" they both yelled in their respective locker rooms.

"As you can see all of these pairs were former champions; three teams were former tag team champions, , but now let's see how they go, if they can set their differences apart, and if they can work together as the team they were before splitting." He finished reading.

Randy Orton's music sounded followed by Edge's theme song, meanwhile Evan and Chris rushed to the entrance.

They met with the other 2 tag teams who were also discussing and giving orders to each other.

"You will do what I say when I say it, alright? I'm the leader here. So I tell the orders you follow them." Chris said rudely.

"No, I won't do what you say, if this match will be won by someone that's me. With my moves, my style, my finisher" Evan grumbled madly.

"No! You are listening to me!" Chris yelled pointing at himself. At least they weren't the only one fighting with each other.

One by one the other wrestlers were out, some were booed others were cheered. Until Chris's music sounded.

He dedicated Evan a mean look and went out. Evan was tired of fighting over and over again but he was always the underdog, he was always the boy the other ones grounded and made tap out.

This time it had to be different, that was what circled Evan's head. But, he started changing his mind just when Chris and him started a feud. Why had to be Chris?

Why a man who was respected by everyone, a man who was loved, and who was nearly a legend.

Evan ran and he felt the overwhelming response of the public when he came out. His smile was delighting, and he was energetic like always.

Chris stared at him from the ring; he wanted to smile for some odd reason but he forced himself not to do it.

Evan got in and they went to their corner, "Do what I told you to do" Chris said and jumped to the ring so he wouldn't hear Evan's response.

The bell rang and Chris started wrestling against Randy, they had wrestled a lot with each other, and they even had a feud. But Chris was not focused on the match; every time he could he glanced at Evan on the corner.

Randy tagged John Morrison because he was the nearest superstar from where he was and Chris tagged Ted DiBiase. Chris rolled and got out of the ring.

He went and stood by Evan's side. Evan was ignoring him and Chris realized that as soon as he stepped in that corner.

Evan jumped in the ring and started wrestling against The Miz, Chris couldn't stop watching his moves.

"C'mon Evan!" Randy yelled extending his hand for Evan's tag. Evan was hurt and he was lying next to their corner so he had to tag Randy.

Chris frowned when Randy said those words, he was disgusted. Evan tagged Randy but Edge pushed him and got on the ring.

"What are you doing!" Randy said getting in the ring too.

Chris went to the ring and got in front of them as he pushed Evan besides him. "Why don't you tag _your_ partner huh?" he grumbled.

Ted DiBiase took advantage of the situation and started attacking The Miz outside the ring.

The ref was pushing lightly Chris and threatening the three wrestlers until he realized the brawl outside the ring.

"Well I'm tagging you Randy" Edge yelled.

"But I was the one who got the tag! You…" Randy couldn't even speak because his angriness didn't let him.

"Hey! You don't even get in the middle of this!" Evan yelled upset too.

"What?" Chris asked facing Evan.

"I don't know why the hell am I your partner" he grumbled.

"Because I'm the best and you are nothing" Chris blamed.

By his side Randy just RKO'ed Edge. That was a total mess. Mixing ex tag teams and people who now hated each other was a total chaos.

"Yeah!" Evan yelled as he tried to punch Chris but he caught his fist on the air.

Chris breathed heavily as he did a Codebreaker to Evan and his body lied lifeless on the floor.

Chris got on his knees by Evan's side regretting what he has just done. But he still had fire in his eyes.

After other referees tried to calm them, the medical care carried some of them to their emergency room.

They weren't hurt badly but they needed to recover to go to the tour. Chris was lamenting what he did, on his locker room.

He started packing everything and went to the bus that was carrying them to the airport. He sat on the back and put his earphones on.

Music relaxed him a lot, he closed his eyes. He felt how some other superstars got on the bus.

He opened his eyes just to see Evan staring at him with that spiteful look on his face. He sat on the front part of the bus, evading Chris and all the others totally.

In the airplane they also requested separated seats. Evan's heart ached horribly. _I can't feel_ this he thought _at least not for him._

As the airplane landed they couldn't help it, they glanced at each other, with baby eyes but at the same time they still had that bad-blooded look.

Chris took his bag and passed by Evan's side, both of them waited for a word but they didn't get any.

On the hotel, Evan was taking a walk when he heard Chris's laugh, which made him smile. Until he saw Chris talking and laughing with Christian, jealousy, that was the word that described everything.

Chris and Christian had been long time friends, and Evan couldn't help but cloud his mind with thought about the two older superstars.

For some reason Chris turned and saw Evan, he shook his head and ignored him totally; again Evan was in his mind.

On Raw, Evan found the guts to talk to Chris; he knocked on the door as an adrenaline rush passed thru his veins reaching his heart and making it pound wildly.

"Come in" Chris said. Evan took a step and opened shyly the door.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked getting up from his couch.

"I…" Evan started.

"You what?" Chris demanded rudely taking another step towards Evan.

"I wanted to tell you… that I'm sorry about last night." Evan muttered. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for a response. He thought that telling him faster would be better.

Chris stayed in silence staring at Evan. He couldn't believe it, why was Evan saying sorry, when he was the one who was really mean.

He wanted to say sorry too, or at least ask why he did what he did in that moment. But his ego was in the middle of his mind and his heart.

"What?" Chris stuttered.

Evan closed his eyes even tighter. "I'm sorry." He repeated again.

Chris smiled as an instinct. He defeated his ego, and accepted the reality for the first time in his life. This feeling was new for him.

He took another step slowly and caught Evan in a hug, pressing his head to his chest, and leaning his head to him.

Evan felt how warmness invaded his body, especially his heart. He cuddled to Chris's body, finding protection and forgiveness.

That was when Evan finally admitted it, he loved Chris, he loved him and he didn't care about anything or anyone but him.

"I'm sorry too, but you gotta admit that I am the best" Chris joked. Evan giggled.

"That's soon to be defined." Evan said and raised his head to look at Chris.

"You won't give up, will you?" Chris said taking Evan by his shoulders and smirked. Evan shook his head.

"Don't think so." Evan whispered staring at Chris's deep blue eyes.

Chris smiled widely and turned around to sit on his couch. Mexico was really nice and they were anxious to get in that ring and wrestle.

But Chris started thinking about what just had happened, why was he being sweet with a man he didn't know deeply, a man who was constantly fighting with him.

Evan, on the other hand, was happy, happy for knowing that Chris felt something for him too.

They had to wrestle each other in that house show, they knew perfectly each other's moves and the show was a complete success.

That same night they packed everything up and went to Dominican Republic. On the flight they also sat apart but their eyes met a couple of times.

As soon as they got out the airplane, the hot air embraced their bodies and the tropical ambient invited them to enjoy everything.

Chris left his bags on his room and rushed to the beach, with other wrestlers. Randy, Christian and Adam were on the beach that afternoon, relaxing drinking beers, and talking for a while.

They enjoyed the weather and loved the paradise they were in. Suddenly another group of wrestlers came walking toward them.

Evan, Mike Mizanin, and Kofi Kingston approached to them, Chris stared at Evan's hot abs, but he took another route and came to the scene again with a surfboard.

The others were already telling jokes and laughing but Chris couldn't stop watching Evan, he was hypnotized completely by him.

Evan walked slowly to the sea; the water caressed his skin while the sun bathed him. His body was wet and little drops fell from his hair and continued sliding through his chest.

Chris bit his lower lip, as he saw Evan swimming and standing in his surfboard completely dominating it.

All the day wasn't enough to enjoy that view, that body. It was like a masterpiece and Chris knew it.

His thoughts started going dirtier as the minutes passed, he loved Evan, but he desired his body, it was like his sin.

He thought that if he wanted he could get Evan in his bed at anytime, Evan was a follower and if he apologized to Chris it was because he really felt something for him too.

After a couple of hours Evan came back and glanced at Chris, as he froze immediately. Evan smirked and walked away heading up to the hotel again.

Chris got up from the table where the others were and followed Evan taking long steps to reach him.

He grabbed roughly Evan's arm and turned him; Evan seemed surprised but a smile appeared in his lips and his eyes turned wide open with lust.

Chris looked deep into Evan's eyes and let him go passing by and now, he rushed to the hotel knowing that Evan was following him this time.

Chris and Evan arrived to the 8th floor, there was no one there and the ecstasy of being there alone was already filling their bodies.

Chris opened his door and stared at Evan inviting him to come in. The room was not totally dark; the light wasn't intense at all, it was just perfect.

As soon as Evan took a step in, Chris slammed the door and glanced at Evan who was just taking a look at all the room with a confused expression in his face.

Chris smirked evilly and took Evan by his shoulders slamming him against the wall; Evan looked at Chris confused with fear filling his eyes.

He was acting so rudely and Evan was just afraid of what could happen, he tried to avoid Chris's eyes, but as soon as he turned his face Chris took Evan's chin in his hand and made him stare at him.

Chris continued smirking enjoying every single drop of Evan's clear fear; he approached to Evan's still wet body and grabbed his arm leaving a mark.

Evan closed his eyes tightly waiting for a punch or something like that, but he felt how Chris bit his neck. It hurt but it felt damn good.

Evan desperately opened his eyes and Chris squeezed even tighter Evan's arm causing pain.

He slid his hands and grabbed Evan's hips and pressed him against the wall showing his teeth like a predator searching his prey.

Confusion invaded Evan's mind once again; he was confused, scared but most of all, he was nervous.

Chris slammed his lips against Evan's, it was what both of them wanted, what they had desired since they first saw each other backstage.

Lust, passion, and love mixed in that kiss, their tongues played together as Chris swallowed Evan's manly scent.

Everything was perfect; the kiss, the room, their bodies, and the passion they were feeling, everything made that moment a complete success for them.

Evan grabbed the blonde man's hair in his fists as Chris bit his neck once again leaving the marks on that hot tanned skin.

They couldn't stop that act of lust, Evan pushed Chris to the bed, but somehow Chris managed to settle himself on top of Evan.

Again another passionate kiss, Chris bit Evan's lower lip as their breathing started getting heavier.

Roughly, the older man grabbed Evan's pants and started nibbling his neck, then his chest, his hot abs, stopping on the edge of those pants.

Evan stared at the whole scene, when suddenly Chris got up again and kissed him. Evan shook his head madly and he was the one who took the step to get rid of Chris's pants.

Evan hadn't been that turned on in all his life, and Chris's breathe against his skin in every bite, in every kiss; was making him eager for more.

Suddenly Chris took out Evan's pants too, exploring that hot body with his sight, wanting to do anything he could with Evan.

"Turn around" Chris whispered with lusty eyes.

Evan shook his head frowning "I'm not bottoming for you in this, not anymore" he hissed.

Chris roughly grabbed Evan's hips and lifted him up thrusting him in that exact instant, not waiting for anything.

A loud moan was Evan's only reaction, the pain was immense but the pleasure numbed it, he had never felt that before, the sweet lust running thru his veins as he closed his eyes trying to forget about the pain and concentrate just in that exciting feeling.

Chris stared at Evan watching how his breathing went heavier with every passing second, and noticing each drop of sweat that rolled down his neck.

Another thrust was all Evan needed to whimper loudly, he wanted more.

"Go…" Evan's voice faded consumed by the hot ecstasy.

Chris smirked knowing the immense pain Evan was feeling, that worried him, but he got even hornier when he realized how eager Evan was.

Chris got in and out as fast as he could, making Evan moan sexily. The look on his face was priceless, he was hot and the way he moaned made the scene even hotter.

Out of nowhere Evan pushed Chris making him apart. "It's my time now" he whispered not thinking straight anymore, the air got in and out of his lungs quickly.

Chris waited for Evan, as he kissed Chris's lips, licking his neck and his chest, and going down Chris's abs. he just got Chris where he wanted.

Slowly, licking it at first and then nibbling it softly, Evan took Chris's length in his mouth; making the blonde man moan loudly turning it into a scream, the lust as he had never felt it before.

"Evan…" he could hardly say grabbing the younger man's hair, pulling it demonstrating the passion he was feeling.

Evan sucked him slowly making Chris beg for more, moans and whimpers filled the room.

But the action was not over, Evan wasn't ready to finish. There were two other things he wanted to do with his now so called lover.

He wanted Chris to suck him and he wanted Chris to ride him too, but Chris wasn't lasting any longer.

"Suck me! Now!" Evan demanded with fire eyes as he roughly faced Chris. Chris shook his head frowning.

"NOW!" he said with a look that Chris had never seen before. He got down in a second and kissed softly Evan's length sucking the top and then continuing; enjoying every inch.

Evan delivered a sex moan as his cum filled Chris's mouth making him whimper. "Fuck" Chris mouthed as he finished too.

Evan got down and sucked every single drop left and enjoyed it. Chris bit his lower lip and took Evan by his hips throwing him in the bed.

He got on top of Evan and glared at him madly and broke into a desperate kiss, tongue with tongue and sucking Evan's lower lip. Evan purred as he got Chris closer to him.

Suddenly Chris broke apart lying by Evan's side as Evan crouched in his chest closing his eyes.

Chris smirked "You are fuckin mine now" he whispered.

"I'm not surrendering to you, you know you desired me" Evan said also smirking without opening his eyes.

Chris chuckled and rubbed Evan's back as he realized that they were always destined to be together. Evan's heart pumped warm love and happiness thinking about the future of them being together.

Both of them, knew that, indeed, they desired, loved, and most of all; needed each other to live. It was not only the lust, it was all about them being together and caring and loving about each other.

That was their nature, their hearts and their minds couldn't rest after that. The excitement rushed thru each of their bodies as they finally knew how the other felt; the same love and care.

Evan was Chris's only one, the only one in his life, his first and only love. And for Evan it was the same, Chris was his only one.


End file.
